wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Destroyed Faith
So this is probably the end to the series, unless I do a prequel. Gore warning here's some other stuff by me (BobDafish): Staring Death In The Face Arkose Falling Risen From Ruins Prologue "Let me out! Please!" The screams meant nothing to me. I was under somebody else's control. This dragon... Darkstride. She was in control. She had that beast of hers. That monster stole the necklace and gave it to her. I was walking against my own will, slowly walking through the corridors of the Ice palace. I'd silenced my husband and locked him up in the throne room. There was a flash, and I was knocked out. A NightWing with three jagged scars across her snout was standing over me. "You...who stole the necklace? Who?" I felt something in the back of my mind. I was in control again. She did something to me. The NightWing was trying to help me. At least, I thought she was. "Darkstride...she did it" "D-Darkstride? She did it? No...NO!" The NightWing was holding her head and mumbling nonsense now, so I put a talon on her shoulder. "HEY! Calm down! It's going to be fine! Think calmly, we'll get through this." "What do you mean 'we'? You tried to kill me! You called me a traitor of the highest degree! You...did this." She touched her scars, and the memories flooded back. This dragon, Apparition, was once a good friend of mine, until I found out what she'd done. I was outraged and slashed her across the face. I did that... There was a crash, and a SandWing with some royal guards crashed through the ceiling... Chapter 1 "I hate you." I said that to Mindbender... what is wrong with me?! I sat in the corner and cried, my tears feeling warm on my face. Mindbender walked over to me and hugged me, and I couldn't take it anymore. I was a NightWing. I didn't care. I just wanted to be with my mate. He kissed me, and he hugged me close. I leaned into him and he surrounded me with his body. We both looked at each other, and he kissed me again. "I love you so much, and I'm sorry..." "Don't be, Apparition. I'll tell Scour now." He didn't need to, though. Scour walked into the room and saw me. "Father? Who's this?" "It's your mother." He smiled and jumped onto me, the tears still streaming down my face. I love you all so much I know I smiled at Mindbender. He loved to do that. He licked my face, and I smiled. My tears were gone now. There was a knock at the door, and Mindbender walked over to answer it. "Hello? Can somebody help us?" The door opened, and there was a SandWing standing next to a hybrid. There were three unconscious dragonets in the SandWing's hand. Mindbender looked alarmed and spoke to me through thoughts. We should tell them to get out of here, we already have enough problems as it is. Hey! Don't say that! I'm sorry I stood up and walked over to the door. "Sure, we can help. What happened?" "This band of SandWings attacked us, and they knocked our dragonets out right after they hatched." I gasped at the cruelty of the dragons they talked about, and I ran into the back to grab some supplies. A Few Hours Later... The dragonets were fine now. I was relieved. We were all relieved. The SandWing and the hybrid left, thanking us on the way out. "Mindbender, can I talk to you for a second?" "Sure. About what?" I shuffled around nervously and finally asked him the question. "Do you think that we're falling apart? Mentally, I mean." He smiled at me and held my chin in his talon. "I think that we're perfectly sane. I love you." For the second time ever, I leaned in and kissed him. He was on the ground now, and I was on top of him. At that moment, Scour walked in from my bedroom. I looked at him and blushed. "Mother-I...um...wrong time?" "Er-You weren't supposed to see that" said Mindbender as I stopped kissing him. "Scour, forget what he said. It's OK. I don't mind you seeing that." He smiled at me and sat down. Mindbender tried to escape, but I kissed him again, and he blushed red. "I love you." He grinned at me and I hugged him. Chapter 2 Tufa screamed at the dragons before her. "Leave! I'm not gonna hurt you! Please!" She ran towards the stairwell, and she started to climb the stairs hastily. "Hello...Your Majesty!" A grey dragon stood in front of her. She looked like a NightWing, but Tufa wasn't sure. Why would she stop now, in the middle of a war? "Give in to me." It was a voice in her head. She wasn't there anymore. She was in a dark, inky black room. The air was heavy and smelled of roses and blood. "Give in to me, and i'll help make you powerful again." "Who are you?" "I'm you! The old you, not this...impostor." Tufa was scared, and she stood up. "I've changed! Why can't you see that?" A form materialized in front of her. It was a SandWing that looked exactly like her, besides the fact that it lacked black pupils. Instead, they were bloodred. "You are mine now. Say 'Yes, Master'." Tufa tried to speak up, but whatever she tried to say came out as "Yes, Ma-" until she finally gave in. "Yes, Master." Her double smiled and placed a talon on Tufa's head. "I am in control now. You have no more free will. You had to let me free at one point." "Yes, Master. You are in control. I have no free will, and you are free." "Good..." Tufa was back at the palace ruins now. There was a small difference, though. She couldn't move, and she seemed to be looking out of distant eyes. "Tufa, what's wrong with you?" Darkstride said that, and she sounded genuinely concerned. "Nothing, Darkstride. I'm...perfectly...fine...." A wide grin spread across Tufa's face, and she collapsed. Darkstride hugged her, and they both cried. "What's wrong with me, Dark? What's wrong?" Darkstride hated that nickname, but she was fine with her friend saying it this time. "I'm...I don't know! I don't know!" Tufa cried, and Darkstride stared at the army of mindless soldiers that approached. "You're like my big sister, Dark. You're the only one who understands me. You know what I've been through. Please..." Tufa's pupils were a deep crimson, and Darkstride stared into her friend's eyes. "I tried to guide you. I tried to help you mask your anger, and then, eventually, teach you to forget it. I tried, Tufa. I tried and failed. I'm sorry, but I can't help you now. You're on your own. Goodbye. I love you." And with that, Darkstride walked away from her crying friend. Tufa was outraged and sad at the same time. "Why are you doing this? Is it for your own self-obsession and narcissism? Or is it just because you're a traitor." Darkstride hesitated, but continued towards the flattened throne room, where she could fly away. "Please! Come back! I'm scared!" Darkstride remembered the first time she'd heard Tufa say that. It was when they first met each other. Tufa was a dragonet, and her parents had been murdered. Darkstride was a young adult back then, and she'd seen the dragonet shivering in the cold. She'd felt pity and took her in with her. Tufa saw Darkstride as a motherly and caring figure. There was one night when a really bad thunderstorm rolled in, and Tufa was with Darkstride in her house. There was a huge bolt of lightning, and Tufa jumped. "I'm scared, Dark." Darkstride remembered feeling the small dragonet's warmth as she hugged Tufa, their bodies pressed close together as the rain poured down outside. "Tufa, I'm sorry. I really am. That night, in the rain, I felt something ignite within me. It was a feeling I thought that I'd never have. I felt...like I was meant to be there that night. I felt that we didn't meet just by chance. Please find it within you to forgive me." "Forgive you? I'll never forgive you! I hate you! I hate you, and I'm going to kill you!" Queen Tufa leapt upwards and tackled Darkstride. She was pinned to the ground, and Tufa scratched out her eye. "IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL REMORSE? IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL PITY? IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL YOURSELF?" Chapter 3 "I never wanted to hurt anybody... I Just wanted somebody to understand! Please! Understand me!" I am but a dragonet. And I am lost, in the middle of a dark forest. My mother is an animus, my father is insane. I'm only 5 years old. And I'm being stabbed by my own father. He thought that I'd killed my mother, but she was fine. I was being falsely accused. He found my mother slumped over in a corner of our cave, and he immediately assumed that I'd killed her. We were on the battlefield, and he continually stabbed me with a sharp spear. "I didn't kill Mother! I didn't! Stop it!" He faltered, as if he realized what he was doing was cruel, but he brought the spear down on my foreleg again. "Please! Stop it! Mindbender! Please!" It was Mother, and she was sprinting towards Father. "Please! Stop it! Don't kill him!" My father turned around and saw my mother's tear-streaked face. He turned his snout upwards. "You expect me to forgive him? After he faked your death?" Mother snarled at him and held me close. I licked her, and her tears fell onto my body. I was so relieved to be alive. "Scour, I'm going to take you home now..." We flew back to the cave, leaving Father behind. Mother curled around me and muttered to herself. I didn't care for the Father, so I leapt onto Mother and hugged her. "I will find your father now. Stay here." And with that, she flew off. I followed her, stealthily. When she touched down, I landed behind some bushes. She wrapped her wings around Father. "What's wrong with me? Why did I do that? Apparition, I...I think that you need to keep Scour away from me. I think that I need to leave." "No. You're OK. You have me. I love you." I broke through the underbrush and stood in the clearing with them "I told you to stay at the cave." Her voice sounded cold and evil, much different from the usual, happy tone that she had. "What's wrong? Mother?" She began to speak very slowly. "Nothing is wrong with me. I just wanted to make sure we weren't followed, but it's just you. Only...my son." Father walked towards me, and he picked me up. Mother stuck her face in extremely close to mine, and she spoke in a raspy, snarling tone. "I love you, Scour." Her breath was cold, and I shivered. Was I going to die? She nuzzled me, and Father set me onto the ground. "I'll take you to the cave. Your father is coming, as well. Let's go." Chapter 4 I couldn't believe it. My own son had disobeyed a direct order from me. "Scour, come. I'll carry you." Mindbender. His face was so soothing to me. As we flew, I continually looked back just to see him. He makes me so happy. Well, that's why I chose '''him.' We set down in the palace, and walked to his cave. When we got in, I flopped onto the floor and stared at the wall. Chapter 5 "Apparition, stop being such a child." She was doing that thing again, the thing when she gets all cold and faraway. I hated it. Her eyes were fixed on the wall. I sat down and leaned onto her, but she just looked at me and sighed. "Mindbender, you know I love you, right?" I nodded. "Of course!" She licked my ear and smiled. "Good. Never forget it." She put her head onto my shoulder now. She was bigger than me, so I got pushed down. She used this to get very close in. She was holding something back, I could tell. "You know I can read your mind, right? So just tell me anything you want. I'm all ears." Her look softened as she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Eventually, she looked down and bared her teeth. "I've been thinking about some things I've done. I don't know if it's sentimentality, or just regret, but I miss being alone with you. I wanted to do so much more before...him." She gestured to Scour, who was asleep. "Him? Are you holding a grudge against your own dragonet? The one you chose to introduce into this world?" "No, no, no, I just wanted you to myself, is all. Is that selfish?" "I don't think it is, Apparition, I just think you need to calm down. You're always on edge." I read her mind to see what was going on. She was a mess, filled with anxiety. I felt bad, but I could relate. She'd repressed so many memories, so many painful images. I kissed her on the cheek and put my head down. Chapter 6 There were more eggs. Mindbender and I had another clutch of them, and they were in our nest. Three black eggs were lying in a circle, inside of a nest made of sticks. I sighed and stroked Mindbender, and he smiled back. "What should we name them?" He asked. "I think we should wait until they hatch..." "No, we can name them now. How about...Active!" He said as he walked over to one of the eggs. As if on cue, it began to hatch. "What? They weren't supposed to hatch for another month!" Exclaimed Mindbender. I giggled. "So your 'calculations' were wrong, right?" He sighed and muttered something inaudible. I didn't care, however. I was focusing on the egg, which was now cracking and shaking. Suddenly, the top of the egg shattered, and a small, thin dragonet with dull, red scales tumbled out. I smiled and remembered the excitement from the first time I had a dragonet. "Welcome to Pyrrhia, Active." I said as she sprawled out on the ground. Another egg started to crack, and Scour rushed into the room. He stared in awe at his sister, and then he looked at me. "Mother, can I hold her?" I sighed and nodded, handing him the newly-hatched dragonet. He smiled and touched her chin, and Active giggled. I turned to the other eggs, and another one cracked open. I quickly thought of a name. "Fuchsia! Fuchsia, this one is named Fuchsia." Mindbender smiled and held Fuchsia, smiling. Fuchsia let out a small laugh, followed by a gurgle and a small spit-up. Mindbender ran and cleaned up his spit, and I watched the last egg intently. Chapter 7 My brain was so confused, I couldn't even begin to process the events that were happening. There was a flash, a large NightWing entered the room and killed Mindbender, the egg was smashed, and he was gone. ''What happened?! What.... I crouched over Mindbender's body, tears running down my face. I reached over and grabbed a knife, setting off after the NightWing. I found him outside, picking his talons by a lake. I crept up behind him and slit his throat. "G-good. Justice has been delivered. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" I was screaming at the moons now. I felt like they had betrayed me. Betrayed him. They made him special in the first place. The bitter irony was killing me. I kicked the body into the river and flew back to the cave. Fuchsia, Active and Scour were seated in a corner, still shocked by the events that took place. I told them to leave the room for a second, and I took the painting that Mindbender had made for me. I looked at it and cried. This was the last thing he'd ever given to me. I would safeguard it with my life. Now, There was only one more thing to do. I was a generous dragon, so I ran down to the lake with Mindbender's corpse. I threw the body in and covered it up, marking the spot with a wooden stake. "I'll miss you..." My head was still pounding, and I walked back to the cave. I watched the stake glow a faint blue as I fell asleep. The dragonets sat next to me and slept. I would never be the same, I knew that for a fact. Epilogue "What do you want from me? I've given you everything!" I was pinned to the ground, being robbed. As usual. After Father had died, Mother sent me away. Away to the military, but I was off-duty, so I'd used my time to visit Mother, and Fuchsia was stealing my lunch. "GIVE IT TO ME!" I squirmed from underneath him and giggled. "Oh, what will I ever do? Somebody, help me!" At that moment, Active ran in and looked at us. "MOTHER!" She screeched, "ACTIVE AND SCOUR ARE FIGHTING AGAIN!" Mother rushed into the room and sighed. "Active, they're just playing. Stop being so paranoid." She rushed out of the room and continued to read from one of Father's scrolls. I still remembered how much he'd loved Mother, and I cried. I missed him so much. "Scour? Did I hurt you? Oh, I hope I didn't!" I sighed. "No, Fuchsia, I'm fine. I just remembered Father and- Apparently, I broke down into tears. But I didn't remember, because my mind was flooded with memories. I remembered everything. "Get off of me, I want to do something." I stood up and walked outside, heading towards Father's grave. (Chapter 8) I snarled. There was nothing left for me. I was the one who was left alone. Left to die. I hate everyone. "Who are you? Why do you want me to die?" I am Darkstride, just your average killer. "How did you get here?" I never did anything, I just existed, trying to get by, and now I have to deal with this. It's not so bad once you realize that nobody will refuse you anything, and you can threaten them with your weapons. I kind of enjoy it from time to time. Yeah, I do... "But why are you here? What did we ever do?" This dragon was pressing me just a bit too far. I slashed at her and snarled. I didn't need this. I stood up and ran out of the room, tears welling up in my eyes. Why was everyone so...angry towards me? I never did anything! Okay, that's a HUGE lie. But it makes me feel better to say that I'm innocent. I crouched over a small stream, looking at my reflection in the water. "Hello, me. Want to go kill somebody?" I realized that I was talking to my own reflection and turned back towards the cave where that other dragon was. She couldn't know that I was alive. I grabbed my knife and stalked towards her. "H-hello? Sorry for running off like that, I just needed a moment to calm down." The dragon, a RainWing, came out of her hiding spot on the wall, and she came towards me. "I'm glad you're calm now. Can we talk about who you've killed?" I gritted my teeth and looked her in the face. She was just a few inches away... Slice. The knife pierced her flesh, snapping a rib. I watched as her surprised expression grew wider as she saw the knife. Her eyes started to roll back into her head, and I placed her body on the ground, opening her mouth. "Now, I just need those fangs..." I grabbed one of her fangs and ripped it out, examining it's hollow inside. Perfect. Now, I can just...go... I was so content with myself, and now, that stupid necklace was gone. I needed to find the others. I smiled and walked out of the cave again. Something was nagging at me in the back of my head, but I ignored it. Then, it became clear. It was a voice. It said something about murder. I didn't listen to it.Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)